


Mattress World

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-27
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek go shopping for a matrress





	Mattress World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Mattress World

### Mattress World

#### by Jenny

  


Mattress World 

Pairing: M/K  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek go shopping for a mattress. Note: This is my first slash story and I'm very proud of it. It took me three years of proddinh from my slash obsessed friend to get me into this. I'm dedicating it to my slash obsessed friend for that reason. Thanks Chastity. 

* * *

"Dear god Krycek! No!" Mulder hissed at him. They were in Mattress World looking for a new bed that could stand up tp their "nightly rituals." Krycek turned to him with his green eyes and smiled. "Don't be so uptight Mulder. No one is watching." 

Mulder groaned and turned away as Krycek pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket. Hearing Clanks coming from behind him as Krycek hooked them to the bed, Mulder quickly walked to the other end of them room and pretended to look at a bed. Catching a quick look over his shoulder, he saw Krycek pulling on the handcuffs with all his might. 

Mulder chuckled and looked back to the bed. He studied it for a few moments before deciding it was too small. As he was walking to a different one, he heard a crack and then a loud bang. Mulder quickly spun around just in time to see Krycek get up from off the floor where he had fallen when the bed collapsed. 

Brushing himself off, he caught Mulder's eye and shrugged, giving a faint smile. Mulder covered his face with his hands and cursed to himself. "God damn it Krycek. Why do you have to embarass me every time we are in public?" Plopping himself down on a bed, he laid back and stretched out. Putting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes to relax and sighed. 

A creaking sound reached his ears and his eyes snapped open. Afraid of what he might see, he slowly turned his head to look. The sight that awaited him brought a grin to his lips. Krycek sat on a bed, rocking wildly back and forth to test its strength. His rugged features set in deep concentration. Standing up, he steadied himself before he began to bounce on it, a look of pure joy on his face. 

Just then, an older looking woman came out of her office and stared horrified at what Krycek was doing. "Excuse me!" she yelled, hurrying over to him, "but I must insist that you get off the bed immediately." 

Mulder rolled off the bed and hurried over to Krycek's rescue. "I'm sorry miss," Mulder stammered, "he's just trying out the bed." The lady folded her arms across her chest and eyed the two men. Mulder reached up and took Krycek's hand, bringing him to a sitting position on the mattress. 

"We'lll take this mattress," Mulder said, giving his best smile to the woman, hoping it would help the situation. She frowned at him and looked over to the first bed that know lay broken on the floor. "Um...we'll take that one, too." Mulder sighed. He looked over at Krycek and growled who only smiled at him. 

She eyed the two men suspiciously, but walked to her office and returned a few minutes later with their bill of sale. "Your mattress will be delivered later today," she said, handing the piece of paper to them. 

Mulder thanked the lady and quickly took Krycek's upper arm, propelling him towards the door. Once outside, Krycek turned around and grabbed Mulder by the waist, drawing him in for a kiss. "We're going to have fun tonight," he whispered in his ear.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenny


End file.
